f1fandomcom-20200222-history
McLaren Racing
|years = 1966–present |founder = Bruce McLaren |staff = |drivers = |f1years = –[[ Formula One Season|present]] |races = -150}} |wins = 182 |poles = 155 |points = -171+ }}* |cchampionships = 8 |dchampionships = 12 |firstrace = 1966 Monaco Grand Prix |lastrace = |firstwin = 1968 Belgian Grand Prix |lastwin = 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix |notes = Statistics include races in 1966 where Bruce McLaren ran his own McLaren car as a private entry. *Includes 218 points scored during the 2007 season in which McLaren were excluded from the championship.}}McLaren Racing ( ) are a British constructor currently competing in Formula One. Founded in 1963 by Bruce McLaren, the team entered the Formula One World Championship in and have competed every season since. The team are among the most successful in Formula One history, having won 8 constructors titles and produced 7 World Drivers' champions, winning 12 Drivers' Championships in total. After three unsuccessful years in their renewed partnership with since , the team have used engines starting from . Their drivers for 2019 are Carlos Sainz, Jr. and Lando Norris. History Before F1 In 1962, F1 driver, Bruce McLaren announced his intention to make a racing team that he himself would race in the lower racing levels when he was not participating in F1. That year he met up with Timmy and Teddy Mayer, two American brothers who had migrated to Europe wanting to perform in the racing events there. The younger of the two Timmy was a racing driver while his three year older brother, Teddy acted as his race engineer. McLaren met up with the two at the 1962 United States Grand Prix where Timmy was participating in a one-off event with the F1 Team, a team McLaren was racing for at the time in F1. This race the trio agreed to create the McLaren Racing Team for the 1963 season. Participating in Formula 2 events in Australia and New Zealand, Teddy Mayer and Bruce McLaren were Team Principals while McLaren also acted as race driver as well with Timmy Mayer alongside him. McLaren was only able to participate on occasion due to his F1 commitments, so it was left to the Mayer brothers to run the team usually. The team used Cooper F2 chassis to race with which Bruce bought from his F1 boss and friend, John Cooper, the trio labelled the car the M1. The 1964 season was tragically marred by the death of Timmy Mayer who was killed while racing the McLaren M1 in the Tasman Series in Tasmania, Australia. This was a setback for the team as they had lost their main driver and with Bruce only able to race on occasion meaning the team could only race part time in 1964. The following season however, the team had found a replacement with a fellow Kiwi to Bruce McLaren, Chris Amon, another F1 driver who in 1965 was left without an F1 drive for most of the season except for a few occasions where he was able to participate on one off appearances with some of the smaller teams. Bruce also intended to enter the F1 Championship for the 1966 season and employed young designer, Robin Herd to design the M2 chassis which would be used for the 1966 season. Key Personnel McLaren Young Driver Programme Current Driver * Sérgio Sette Câmara (2019 - Past Drivers * Lewis Hamilton (2000 - 2006) * Cheng Congfu (2003 - 2006) * Giedo van der Garde (2006 - 2010) * Oliver Rowland (2007 - 2010) * Alexander Albon (2010) * Jack Harvey (2010) * Petri Suvanto (2010) * Oliver Turvey (2010 - 2011) * Kevin Magnussen (2010 - 2013) * Ben Barnicoat (2010 - 2015) * Nyck de Vries (2010 - 2018) * Tom Blomqvist (2012) * Stoffel Vandoorne (2013 - 2016) * Nobuharu Matsushita (2015 - 2017) * Lando Norris (2017 - 2018) Formula One Record Team names Year-by-year Drivers' Champions in '''bold'.'' † McLaren were excluded from the championship by the World Motorsport Council as a result of the espionage controversy. They were initially classified second, by one point to . ‡ McLaren lost their points from the 2007 Hungarian Grand Prix due to team infringements, although the drivers kept their points and Fernando Alonso was deducted five places on the grid. Without this, McLaren would have finished with 218 points. Without this and the exclusion, McLaren would have won the constructors' title. Complete Formula One record Wins McLaren Driver Grand Prix Count Notes Category:Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:Teams based in England Category:World Championship Winning Constructors Category:1966 Début Consructors‏‎ Category:British Constructors Category:McLaren Racing